deux gouttes de sang dans les ténèbres
by ylg
Summary: Sambre :: Sarah Sambre est seule au monde, désormais. Tous l'ont abandonnée, il ne lui reste aucun réconfort sur lequel poser ses yeux noirs.


**Titre: **Deux gouttes de sang dans les ténèbres  
**Auteur:** ylg  
**Fandom: **Sambre  
**Pairing/Personnages: **Sarah, Rosine, indices de Sarah/Bernard et éventuellement de Rosine/Sarah si vous voulez le prendre dans ce sens  
**Rating: **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer: **propriété d'Yslaire et de Balac

Thèmes : "Sarah, seule à la Bastide" pour Ulucus dans le cadre de fic sur demande et "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations

oOo

La Bastide est devenue une demeure fantôme. Avec la mort du père, Hugo, l'assassinat de la mère, Blanche, le départ du fils, Bernard, la blessure de Sarah… une bâtisse pleine d'ombres et de silence, d'un silence lourd parfois entrecoupé de cris soudains, toujours imprévisibles, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
Le jour et la nuit ne comptent plus, pour Mademoisselle (ou "Madame", désormais ? elle-même ne sait plus quel titre se donner, maintenant qu'elle est la seule survivante de son clan) Sarah Sambre :

« Rosine. Rosine !  
- Oui, Madame.  
- Rosine. Tes yeux. Je ne me souviens plus. De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?  
- Bruns, Madame. De quelle couleur vouliez-vous qu'ils soient ?  
- Bien sûr. Jamais Père ne t'aurait prise à notre service s'il en était autrement. »

Mais Hugo Sambre n'a pas vraiment eu le choix là-dessus. Quand elle est venue au monde, Rosine avait les yeux bleus de tous les nourrissons et ils ont bruni plus tard. Quand sa mère est entrée chez les Sambre comme nourrice pour Sarah (Sarah qui n'était même pas encore née, Sarah qui n'était pas encore Sarah), Hugo n'avait pas encore rencontré l'incarnation de sa folie aux yeux rouges.  
Et après cela... non, il ne s'intéressait plus assez à sa famille pour aller regarder sa domestique dans les yeux et la chasser si elle ne lui avait plus plu.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus personne dans cette Bastide. Plus de Mère, plus d'Honorine, plus de Bernard non plus. Il reste seulement Sarah aveugle et sa bonne. Elles sont pour ainsi dire seules au monde, seules à se préoccuper l'une de l'autre.

Même si c'est beaucoup dire que Sarah puisse se préoccuper de Rosine : seul son frère absent occupe ses pensées, mais comme Rosine est la seule personne au monde à prodiguer encore un peu d'attention à cette pauvre Sarah délaissée, comme elle la seule dont elle supporte encore la présence discrète...

En tout cas, Rosine est la seule présence humaine restant dans le monde de ténèbres et de fantômes de Sarah Sambre. Depuis que la tragédie a frappé leur famille, les vivants ont fui cette maison.

« Je connais ta voix, ta main et ton pas. J'ai oublié ton visage, mais qu'importe ! Je me rappelle précisément le visage de Bernard, mon cher Bernard, cher petit frère. »

Sarah se perd dans ses pensées, suivant un fil que seuls ses yeux aveugles peuvent voir. Aux yeux des gens voyants et censés, elle passe sans doute pour folle. Elle-même ne s'en soucie pas et Rosine l'excuse, mettant cela sur le compte de la douleur, physique comme morale.  
Néanmoins Sarah poursuit son cheminement. En appelant Rosine et en se cachant sous un prétexte, c'est une autre question qu'elle voulait vraiment lui poser ; égoïstement, elle en revient toujours à elle :

« Rosine, mes yeux. Mes yeux sont-ils toujours du noir des Sambre ?  
- Assurément, Madame. Que craignez-vous, qu'ils virent au rouge ?  
- Assez, insolente ! Ne parle plus jamais d'œil rouge en cette demeure. Ne parle jamais de cette putain devant moi. »

Sarah s'effondre. Sarah a perdu la lumière. La vue, oui, mais aussi Bernard. À quoi bon voir encore si Bernard n'est plus là pour éclairer sa vie ? Bernard semblable à elle. Son jeune frère né après elle, son petit frère chéri, aux yeux noirs de nuit sans lune... pour appeler la lune à regarder les Sambre. Son frère si semblable à leur père jeune.

Privée du miroir des yeux de Bernard, Sarah en vient à douter des siens :

« Je craignais... » reprend-elle, d'une voix brisée, sans douter un seul instant que Rosine soit toujours là à l'écouter – elle ne lui a pas donné son congé, après tout. « Je craignais qu'ils ne devinssent blanc. Cela arrive, chez les aveugles.  
- Mais les vôtres sont restés noirs, assure la bonne. C'est que vos yeux ne sont pas perdus, Madame. Avec le temps, ils guériront.  
- Sottises ! Je ne reverrai jamais la lumière, je le sais. La lumière me blesse tant. Et Bernard, mon Bernard... »

Veut-elle dire alors que si elle ne voit plus, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus voir ? Plus voir ce monde sans Bernard ? Sarah ne veut pas trouver réponse à cette question et Rosine qui connaît sa place ne se risquera pas à faire des suppositions pareilles. Sarah n'est pas encore prête à l'admettre elle-même. Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle repensera à son père aux yeux crevés, peut-être y pensera-t-elle...

« Bernard aurait dû rester à jamais à mes côtés, dans cette maison, et perpétuer le nom des Sambre.  
- Et vous Madame, vous comptiez y rester aussi ? Pas vous marier et en partir ? Pardonnez-moi de me mêler de vos affaires, mais ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour vous, de changer d'air, de quitter cette maison pleine... » - elle se reprend à temps pour ne pas dire « d'ombres ». « ...de vide ? »

Un rictus méprisant ourle la lèvre de Sarah.  
Ça non. Elle ne comptait sûrement pas quitter Bernard pour un quelconque époux. L'idée ne l'en a jamais effleurée. Ni avant ni maintenant ni jamais !

Ce qui aurait dû arriver plutôt, d'après elle... la dynastie des Sambre continuée, évidemment. Elle immuable, Bernard plus grand, plus fort, adulte, un homme accompli.  
De nouveaux petits enfants aux cheveux rouges comme le sang et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit. (Surtout pas l'inverse !)

Elle rêvait bien du futur sans vraiment penser à l'emprise réelle du temps, elle rêvait d'accomplissement et de renouveau, de Bernard plus grand sans vraiment le penser plus âgé, des enfants sans penser qu'il faudrait un ventre pour les porter et des bras pour les élever... elle n'a jamais pensé au mariage ni aux naissances. Le côté parents lui échappe.

Une femme étrangère, pour Bernard ? Elle, dans les bras d'un homme ? Non, cela ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit et maintenant qu'on l'évoque devant elle, cette idée la révolterait presque.

Ce n'est juste pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer.

( « En somme, vous auriez voulu qu'il vous épouse vous, Monsieur Bernard. »

Cette phrase la tue. Oui, non, peut-être, comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille, comment le pourrais-je encore aujourd'hui, mais Monsieur Bernard m'a quittée à tout jamais !)

Pas d'étrangère auprès d'elle, la fille aînée des Sambre, seule à pouvoir encore garder l'honneur de la famille, ne le tolèrerait pas.

Les tantes de Sarah avaient toutes les cheveux rouges. Sa mère aussi, pourtant elle n'était Sambre que par le nom. Mais elles étaient fières de l'honneur qui leur était fait, d'être entrées dans cette famille, et comme preuve teignaient leurs cheveux. (Sarah, bien que rousse de naissance, a elle aussi été initiée à ce secret en devenant adulte, en prévision du jour où peut-être, des fils blancs se mêleraient au rouge.)  
Cela renforçait dans son esprit l'idée d'un clan lié par le sang. Et à cause de cette croyance, Sarah accepte mal qu'une étrangère puisse y entrer.  
(À moins qu'elle ne verse son propre sang pour y être admise, peut-être ?)  
Non, autour d'elle ne devaient exister que des Sambre, seulement des Sambre, de pure souche.

Et les enfants de Bernard sur qui elle aurait veillé auraient assis cette certitude.

Il faut bien accepter au moins la présence (et l'utilité) des servantes aux cheveux ternes et aux yeux quelconques. Comme Rosine dont elle tolère les incartades, avec un mépris qu'elle prend pour de l'indulgence, en les mettant sur le compte de la fougue virile de la jeunesse de Bernard.

Car elle accorde ce droit à Bernard, la jouissance de la chair, l'écart à la morale ; c'est ainsi que les choses sont, dans ce monde.  
Au moins tant qu'il est jeune, tant qu'il n'est pas marié, tant qu'il n'a pas encore l'âge de faire des petits enfants Sambre. (Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bâtard à la bonne...)

Comme pour son père ? Mais son père est tombé dans les griffes de la séductrice aux yeux rouges !

« Hors d'ici avec tes yeux couleur de sang, » hurle-t-elle dans le vide, au fantôme planté dans ses rétines brûlées.  
« Tu as tué Père et Mère mais tu n'auras jamais Bernard. Pas mon Bernard, mon petit frère. »

Après son cri, l'air tremble autour d'elle. Sent-elle une présence ou n'est-ce que son imagination ?

« Bernard ? Es-tu enfin revenu ?  
Rosine ? Est-ce toi ?  
Dehors, catin, meurtrière, dehors ! »

Les ombres et les fantômes se pressent autour d'elle et depuis son monde de chimères, il lui faut des éternités avant d'y reconnaître la voix qui l'appelle et la main qui la touche.

Rosine prend soin d'elle.

« Ma pauvre demoiselle... »

Sarah se laisse faire, vaincue. Elle peste encore, avec plus de larmes que de fiel cette fois.  
Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, pas de ton aide, je ne veux que Bernard, mon petit Bernard. Père avait raison, Père avait raison...

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête pleure : « Ne me quitte pas, toi non plus. Je ne veux que Bernard, je n'ai besoin que de lui, et sans lui je ne vis que pour le livre de Père, mais si tu me quittes je serai entièrement seule au monde. Reste auprès de moi. »


End file.
